Promesse rompue
by Bibi017
Summary: Il a fait une promesse et malgré tous ces efforts il ne peut la tenir. / OS


**NOTE**

**1 – Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rolling.**

**2 – Je ne retire aucune compensation monétaire par la publication de cet OS.**

**3 – Cette histoire contient plus d'un POV, si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire.**

**4 – Je répondrai aux reviews, pour les non-inscrits, je ne pourrai pas, désolée.**

**5 – Je suis ouverte aux critiques CONSTRUCTIVES.**

* * *

_Hermione est de l'âge de Fred et Georges..._

**Promesse rompue**

**POV Hermione**

Aujourd'hui la communauté magique célèbre le cinquième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à la fête, car il y a deux ans, lors de la bataille finale, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerai toujours. Fred, mon Fred. Nous nous sommes mariés en secret peu de temps après ma graduation, seulement Georges le savait. Pourquoi en secret ? Simple, nous ne voulions pas d'une cérémonie à la Molly Weasley. Molly était en colère mais elle a fini par se calmer, elle s'est repris pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Nous avons aussi gardé le secret de ma grossesse lors du mariage de Bill, pas que nous ne voulions pas partager la bonne nouvelle, nous savions tous que la guerre était de plus en plus près et nous n'avions pas voulu prendre de chance car la famille Weasley était des traîtres à leur sang et moi une sang-de-bourbe, selon les croyances de Voldemort et de ces Mangemorts. Donc si la nouvelle était venue à se savoir, j'aurais été ciblé encore plus que je ne l'étais et encore une fois, Georges était le seul dans le secret.

Je n'ai pas trouvé facile de devoir caché mon état à ma belle-famille et à l'Ordre, avec le bon glamour et des vêtements magiques qui « camouflent » la grossesse nous avons réussi. Evidement, Maugrey Fol' œil, a vue avec son œil magique mais il a respecté notre choix de ne rien dire. La seul chose qu'il nous a fait promettre est que je ne sois pas sur le champ de bataille lorsque tout aurait éclaté. Promesse qui fut facile à tenir car ni Fred ni moi ne voulions mettre en danger notre enfant.

Les affaires de Fred et Georges ont été bien pendant des mois mais quand les attaques des Mangemorts sont devenus de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus meurtrière et que les clients étaient de moins en moins fréquents, les gars ont décidé de fermer le magasin et de faire de plus en plus de mission pour l'Ordre. Le soir, nous écoutions Potterwatch et nous étions heureux d'entendre notre ami Lee Jordan nous dire que Harry, Ron, mon beau-frère et Luna étaient encore vivants.

Je me souviens encore du soir ou nous écoutions Potterwatch et que Lee a annoncé que Harry était à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas dit avec ces mots mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. Nous nous sommes rendus au quartier de l'Ordre pour tous arriver en même temps à Poudlard. Comme prévu, je me suis rendu à l'infirmerie pour aider Mme Pomfresh. Nous n'avons pas attendu très longtemps pour que les premiers patients commencent à arriver, de très jeunes patients.

Je n'ai pas compté les heures que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie, je ne sentais pas la fatigue, ni la faim, je n'avais pas le temps de ressentir quelque chose en fait. Ce fut au petit matin quand les cris de joie provenant de partout que nous avons compris que Harry avait défait Voldemort et que nous avions gagné. Je n'ai pas été festoyé avec les autres car nous avions encore plusieurs patients, sans compter tous ceux qui continuaient d'arriver.

Je me souviens encore quand McGonagall est venue me dire que ma présence était demandée dans le Grand Hall. Je me suis rendue le plus rapidement possible et j'ai rapidement repéré la famille Weasley. Quand je suis arrivée à eux, j'ai vue Georges, le corps parcouru de convulsion, s'accrocher à un corps. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait car le seul absent était Fred, mon Fred.

Je n'ai pas été capable de m'approcher de son corps je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me suis effondrée au sol en répétant sans arrêt que ça ne se pouvait pas, que ce n'était pas possible. J'ai senti des bras m'entourer et la voix de Charlie qui me dit que tout ira bien, que je suis de la famille et blah blah blah. Une crampe m'a traversé le ventre puis une autre et une autre. Je me disais que ce n'était pas le temps, qu'il me restait encore un mois avant la date prévue. Je me suis relevée, j'ai été embrasser Fred et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerai toujours. Je lui ai aussi dit que je devais aller donner naissance à notre enfant et que je lui parlerai de son père, cet homme si courageux, si drôle et aimant.

Je me suis redressée et me suis éloignée, une main sur mon ventre, sous les regards curieux des Weasley. Je ne me suis pas rendu à l'infirmerie comme j'aurais été supposé de le faire, je me suis rendue dans le quartier d'un enseignant, j'ai pris de la poudre de cheminette et j'ai crié le nom du magasin des jumeaux. De là, je me suis rendue à l'étage et j'ai été dans le lit que je partageais avec Fred. J'ai attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de contacter quelqu'un. J'ai envoyé mon patronus à Ste Mangouste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passée mais une infirmière et un médecin sont finalement arrivés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma petite Jasmine Frédérique Weasley est née.

Deux jours après mon accouchement, Georges est venu à l'appartement pour m'engueuler car selon lui, mon comportement avait démontré que je n'aimais pas Fred. Je l'ai laissé m'engueuler sans rien dire, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de laisser couler les larmes sur mes joues. Quand Jasmine s'est mise à pleurer, Georges s'est tut et a couru dans la chambre pour découvrir sa nièce. Je lui ai laissé quelques minutes pour se remettre de son choc et je lui ai alors expliqué ce que c'était passé.

Le lendemain, Fred était mis en terre et les Weasley ont rencontré Jasmine.

Un an après la mort de Fred et la naissance de Jasmine, Georges et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés plus qu'avant. Nous ne sommes pas devenus immédiatement, il nous a fallu quelques années pour faire avancer notre relation. Il nous a fallu six mois de plus pour avoir notre premier rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Il nous a fallu deux mois de plus pour échanger un chaste baisé. Deux mois de plus pour un baiser passionné et le soir du troisième anniversaire, nous avons fait l'amour dans la chambre de Georges car ni lui ni moi étions à l'aise de faire ça dans le lit que j'ai partagé avec Fred.

Depuis les six derniers mois, Georges a commencé à être distant avec moi et Jasmine. Ensuite, c'était l'ouverture du nouveau magasin à Hogsmeade qui lui a pris du temps loin de nous. Ensuite il y a eu le fait qu'il devait trouver les bons employés. Quand je lui ai rappelé que je possédais cinquante pour cent du magasin et que je pouvais l'aider, il m'a rejeté d'un revers de main. Nous n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle durant les six derniers mois. Si je n'étais pas certaine de lui, j'aurais pu penser qu'il avait une maîtresse, mais je connais bien Georges, je sais que c'est impossible.

Comme Georges est très occupé, nous avons convenue de nous rejoindre devant les portes du Grand Hall à Poudlard, ce qui ne me dérange pas vraiment car je veux aller faire une visite à Fred avant de me rendre au bal. J'y vais régulièrement mais j'y vais toujours à cette date fatale, Jasmine m'accompagne, c'est un rituel que nous avons et que je vais garder tant et aussi longtemps que ma santé me le permet.

En arrivant près de la tombe de Fred, je suis surprise d'y voir Georges, je reste en retrait pour lui laisser l'intimité qu'il peut avoir besoin, malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

_**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Fred. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait faire cette promesse? Je ne peux plus la tenir. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'aimer comme toi tu l'aimais mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas être heureux avec celle que j'aime vraiment car je dois respecter la promesse que je t'ai fait avant la bataille. Fred, libère-moi de cette promesse. **_Georges pleure quasiment.

De quoi parle-t-il ? De quelle promesse parle-t-il ? Il en aime une autre, il ne m'aime pas, il est avec moi car il a fait une promesse à son frère. Il aimerait être libéré de cette promesse, je vais le faire. Je recule en silence et une fois rendu assez loin, je donne à Jasmine le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai acheté et je lui dit d'aller les porter à son père. J'arrive à la tombe, Georges n'a pas bougé, les yeux rougis, il me fait un petit sourire triste. Je n'ai pas l'envie ni le cœur de lui rendre son sourire. Je m'approche de la tombe encore un peu, je m'agenouille devant et je commence à parler à Fred, je fais comme si Georges n'était pas présent. Après quelques minutes, je laisse ma place à Jasmine avant de regarder Georges et de lui dire que nous allons nous retrouver à l'entrée du Grand Hall comme prévu. Il hoche la tête une seule fois et transplane.

Je vais porter Jasmine chez mes parents et je leur demande si ils peuvent surveiller Jasmine pour quelques heures. Ils acceptent mais je peux voir du questionnement dans leurs yeux. Une fois certaine que Georges n'est plus à l'appartement, j'entre et lance un accio sur mes choses et celle de Jasmine. Une fois fait, je lévite tout dans des valises que je rapetisse pour que ça tienne dans les poches de mon manteau. Je fais regarde l'appartement une dernière fois, je dépose mes clés et une enveloppe sur la table et je retourne chez mes parents.

**POV Georges**

Après une heure d'attente, je décide d'aller voir à l'appartement pour voir ce qui se passe avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard sans aviser. L'appartement est sombre, ce qui n'est, encore une fois, pas normal pour Hermione. Normalement elle laisse toujours une petite lumière. J'allume les chandelles avec un sort et je vois une enveloppe sur la table, je la prends et l'ouvre.

_Je te libère de ta promesse. Sois heureux._

Je reste là à fixer le papier et je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux, en colère, triste ou inquiet. Je fais le tour de l'appartement pour découvrir qu'elle a tout ramassé, tout ce qui lui appartenait ainsi qu'à Jasmine. La seule chose qui reste de la trace de son passage sont les couleurs sur les murs et dans la chambre de Jasmine et de Fred.

Je ferme les yeux et réalise qu'elle a dû m'entendre quand j'étais au cimetière. Même si je ne l'aime pas d'amour, je l'aime comme une sœur, comme ma meilleure amie, il faut que je la retrouve. Je vais chez les Granger et ces derniers me disent que leur fille est partie avec Jasmine, ils ne savent pas où. Ils me demandent ce qui se passe et je décide de leur raconter. Je leur parle de la promesse que j'ai fait à Fred de prendre soin de Hermione et de l'enfant s'il lui arrivait quelque chose durant la bataille. Je leur dis aussi que malgré tout mes efforts, j'aime une autre femme et que Hermione m'a probablement entendue demandé à Fred de me libérer de ma promesse.

**\- Tu sais Georges,** commence M. Granger, **Fred ne t'a pas demandé de former un couple avec Hermione.** Je fronce les sourcils.** Il t'a demandé de prendre soin d'elle et de Jasmine pas plus. Tu aurais pu prendre soin d'elles en tant qu'ami, en tant que frère comme le reste de ta famille. TU as pris la décision de former un couple avec Hermione, personne ne te l'as demandé.** Il m'ouvre la porte, signe que je dois partir.

Il a raison, je n'étais pas dans l'obligation de former un couple avec elle pour prendre soin d'elle. Par ma faute, elle s'est éloignée de sa famille, de ma famille. Je vais devoir les affronter et leur dire ce qu'il en est.

**OoO**

Ça fait dix ans qu'Hermione est partie, ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles, enfin pas directement. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un avocat qui disait que Hermione désirait me vendre la moitié de sa part de Weasley Wizard Wheezes, et que l'autre moitié irait à Jasmine. J'ai donc acheté les vingt-cinq pour cent, c'est la seule fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles. Je sais par Harry que Jasmine était sur la liste des élèves pour Poudlard mais elle ne s'est jamais présenté et les lettres ont toutes été retourné sans être ouverte.

Hermione et Jasmine sont sortis de nos vies à cause d'une promesse que je n'ai pas comprise et que je n'ai pas tenu. Je sais que je lui ai brisé le cœur mais pour moi, elle sera toujours ma sœur, LA femme que mon frère a aimé par-dessus tout.

**POV Hermione**

Il y a dix ans je quittais l'Angleterre pour venir au Canada. Il nous a fallu à Jasmine et moi quelques temps pour nous habituer à ce nouveau pays, aujourd'hui nous sommes parfaitement heureuses. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec Georges ou aucun autre Weasley, car, qui sait s'ils ont été gentil avec moi et ma fille juste pour une promesse qu'ils auraient pu faire à Fred.

Cinq ans après notre arrivée ici, j'ai finalement ouvert une librairie/café dans le côté magique de la ville. J'ai rencontré John, un homme qui lui aussi est veuf, lui aussi a un enfant. Nous avons formé une amitié sur nos points communs et tranquillement, l'amitié a fait place à l'amour. J'ai dit à John ce qui est arrivé à Fred, ce que j'ai vécu avec Georges et il ne m'a pas jugé.

Je pense encore à Fred et je sais que je l'aimerai toujours, je sais aussi qu'il aurait voulu que je continue ma vie et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je ne suis plus en colère contre Georges, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être la bonne chose à faire même s'il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences.

Je devrais remercier Georges de ne pas voir tenu une promesse faite à Fred, car si il n'avait pas fait ça, je n'aurais probablement jamais rencontré John.

**POV Jasmine**

Quand ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée, ma mère et moi avons discuté de la possibilité que je m'y rende pour faire mes études. J'aurais aimé y aller pour aller à l'école où mes parents ont étudié, où ils se sont rencontrés mais, le fait que mon père soit mort dans cette même école m'a rapidement fait prendre la décision de rester au Canada avec ma mère.

Je suis maintenant en cinquième année et, comme ma mère, je suis la meilleure élève, ce qui m'aide énormément quand je joue une blague, ce que je fais beaucoup. Maman a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai envoyé un siège de toilette, elle ne me chicane jamais quand je me fais prendre car, elle me dit que c'est quelque chose dont mon père serait fier, ou qu'il a déjà fait.

Je me suis longtemps demandée comment deux personnes si différente ont pu former un couple, non mais c'est vrai, lui aimait faire des coups pendables et jouer des tours et elle, studieuse, sérieuse et peu porté sur les blagues. À chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose qui sont, contre les règles, je me demande ce que mon père dirait.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne l'ai jamais connue mais je suis fière d'être la fille de Frédéric Weasley.

_**FIN**_


End file.
